


Late Edition

by Tish



Category: Miller's Crossing (1990)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: The Dane and Mink like to live dangerously.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/gifts).



“The fuck are you doing? Anyone could walk in any minute!” The Dane hissed as he shot a look of panic at the door as Mink plonked down to straddle his lap.

“Yeah, anyone,” Mink's smile was weasel-like as he started to grind his hips, watching the Dane intently.

The Dane inhaled sharply as he put his hands on Mink's shoulders. He thought long and hard about pushing him off, but the feeling in his crotch was too damned good to resist. “You're a son of a bitch,” he whispered.

“Heh, extra, extra, read all about it,” Mink drawled, his breath hot against the Dane's neck as he shifted his body closer.

 

A small note of frustration fell from the Dane's lips as Mink nibbled at his ear. _Why does he always go for that sweet spot?_ He knew what was comping up next in Mink's repertoire and tried to brace himself, gasping as Mink grabbed a handful of ball sack through the fabric of his pants. 

The friction between their bodies nearly made the Dane lose his mind. He fought the urge to pick Mink up and slam his body down on the table right then and there and fuck him until he screamed for mercy. But he couldn't, not now, not here.

“Whatcha thinking, Eddie? You thinking how hard you are? How much you want your cock in my mouth?” Mink wasn't bothering to keep his voice down, and the Dane suddenly pushed a hand over Mink's mouth. 

“Keep it down!” 

“Keep _what_ down? My voice or your cock?” Mink's voice was slightly muffled as he replied. He gave a tug and pushed his body down a bit more, his shit-eating grin invisible under the Dame's huge paw.

“You seriously are the worst,” the Dane groaned, exasperated and feeling the strain in his undersuit.

“The worst, and the best, Eddie, And I'm all yours,” Mink's voice was silky smooth in the Dane's ear.

The Dane half-closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, you're all mine. So...”

 

He let his words hang in the air for a moment, then hitched Mink up as he rose, slamming him on top of a table. Pulling his stiffened cock out, he rubbed it between Mink's thighs, grinning coldly as he pinned Mink down.

Mink writhed under him, hooking a leg around the Dane's hip and squeezing as he moaned, “Jesus, fuck Eddie!”

The Dane pressed Mink's shoulders flat as he loomed over him. “Not so cocky now,” he whispered, grabbing the bulge in Mink's pants as he rubbed himself with a last thrust and came over Mink's shirt.

Mink looked down at his clothes, then up at the Dane's satisfied face. “You gonna pay for that dry cleaning?”

“I should maybe make you lick it clean,” the Dane shrugged, leaning in close, feeling Mink's cock twitch at that suggestion. 

“Maybe you oughta lick it clean,” Mink was still full of bravado. “Then you can suck my huge tallywhacker like the bitch that you are.”

“Maybe I will,” the Dane softened his grip. “But not right now, you gotta earn it.”

 

Mink watched him saunter over to the door. “You're a son of a bitch,” he whispered, starting to laugh.

“Newsflash,” the Dane laughed as he walked out the door.


End file.
